The Right Arm
|special abilities/weapons = |goals = To stop WICKED's plans to kidnap innocent, immune children for their tests. (book) To save the Immunes and lead them to the Safe Haven. (movie) (all succeeded) |type of heroes = Freedom Fighters}} The Right Arm is an organization against WICKED. Their leader is Vince. They believe that the money that WICKED has been using in their search for a cure to the Flare would have been better spent in preventing the disease being spread across the planet, keeping more people healthy. The Right Arm has members in every remaining city. When Thomas asks a member of the right arm known as, Dr. Mary Cooper to clarify how she knew him and what it was he did before he lose his memories of the years with WICKED, she explains that she used to work for WICKED also and that the first time they met, he told her that he couldn't take it anymore, watching his friends get sent up and killed in the Maze after so many years. This made him turn over the information for all of the WCKD labs, bases, and warehouses to her and encouraged her to leave WICKED to try to stop them, thus forming the Right Arm. Book The Death Cure Thomas, Minho, Brenda and Jorge get a note from Gally shortly after arriving in Denver in The Death Cure. They visit him and he informs them that he is working with the Right Arm. They are kidnapped upon arriving back from the Crank Palace a few days later. They force the captives to take them to the leader of the Right Arm, for they discover it was they who kidnapped them. They meet Vince, who explains that they have been selling immunes to WICKED so that when the time comes they can launch an attack. They send Thomas to WICKED so that he can plant a device in the WICKED HQ, allowing the Right Arm to attack while no one is able to use weapons. However, Thomas realises that they are planning to blow up the headquarters rather than just take over it, so he convinces the others to leave them and help evacuate the Immunes trapped inside. Films ''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' In the Scorch Trials film, While investigating the harvesting room, Aris and Thomas overhear Janson conversing with Ava Paige, who reveals that The Right Arm raided WCKD bases and facilities, one of which is likely the location where 2 girls of Group B were housed. The two girls from Group B sneaks up on ragtag group of Gladers, Jorge, and Brenda with Harriet, holding them at gunpoint. Sonya orders the Gladers on their feet from their hiding places behind abandoned cars and freezes when she sees Aris traveling with the group. Overjoyed, she embraces him, relieved to see him alive. The group eventually arrive at The Right Arm's relief camps, where other innocent survivors are present, and are greeted by Vince, who leads the Right Arm and is in charge of deciding whether they can stay or not. As Brenda's infection gets worse, Vince threatens to shoot Brenda, only to be stopped by Mary Cooper, a former WCKD scientist who reveals that Thomas was their informant. As Mary halts Brenda's infection using an enzyme cure, Mary explains that the enzyme can only be harvested from an Immune's body, not manufactured, and that arguments over the methods of manufacturing the cure with Ava lead Mary's departure from WCKD. That evening, Teresa calls WCKD of her location, believing that WCKD's motivations are good, leading to an ambush by WCKD. Ava and Janson arrive and confront the Right Arm before WCKD troops captures survivors for experimentation, including Minho, while Janson shoots Mary dead. After Thomas and the Right Arm fend the WCKD troops off, Ava, Janson and Teresa retreat with their captured survivors. With only a fraction of survivors left at the site, Thomas plans an infiltration into WCKD and is determined to take them down to save his friends and save civilization, as his friends and the Right Arm agree to help and prepare to fight back. Maze Runner: The Death Cure The Right Arm resistance led by the newly sworn Vince, the three leave their camp base to rescue their immune friend Minho, who is being tested by the organization WCKD for a Flare cure, heading for the "Last City" where WCKD's headquarters is located. The group make their way through a tunnel, only to be attacked by Cranks, humans zombified by the Flare. However, they are saved by Jorge and newcomer Brenda, who journey with them to the Last City. In the WCKD headquarters, the serum created from Minho's blood is tested on a Flare-infected girl, which fails to the frustration of WCKD's scientists. Gally takes them to see Lawrence, a rebellion leader for the infected, who grants them permission to enter the Last City through a secret entrance. Gally leads Thomas and Newt through to the city and then uses a telescope to spy on the WCKD headquarters. Spotting Teresa, Gally tells Thomas that she can get them in, and Thomas gets Teresa to follow him through an ally, where Gally captures her. The group take her to an abandoned church where she agrees to help them, as long as they need to use her fingerprint to get inside WCKD. Teresa also removes the Gladers' trackers that WCKD put in them before they entered the Maze. Outside the headquarters, Gally finds Thomas, Minho, and Newt, who had apparently been infected. Sending Minho and Gally ahead, Newt gives Thomas a necklace with a silver cylinder on the end, before passing out. Teresa transmits her voice throughout the city, telling Thomas that his blood can save Newt and all that he needs to do is to return to WCKD. However, Newt regains consciousness, almost as a Crank, and attacks Thomas, begging for him to kill him. With no other option, Thomas mercifully stabs and kills Newt. Thomas, Minho, Gally, Frypan, Brenda, and Jorge reunite with Vince and the rest of the Immunes and the Right Arm, escaping to a safe haven that was revealed by Ava. There, Thomas discovers that the necklace Newt gave to him had a note concealed in it from him to Thomas. Still traumatized by Teresa's death, he reads the note, in which Newt tells him to look after himself and everyone, before thanking Thomas for being his friend. Members * Vince * Dr. Mary Cooper * Lawrence * Charlotte Chiswell * Richard * Gally * Other uninfected people Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Organizations Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Vengeful Category:Lethal Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Teams Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Neutral Good Category:Global Protection Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Orphans Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Adventurers